1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printed circuit board including an area array of LGA contact elements formed thereon and, in particular, to a printed circuit board including a reconnectable, remountable contact grid array.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical interconnects or connectors are used to connect two or more electronic components together or to connect an electronic component to a piece of electrical equipment, such as a tester. For instance, an electrical interconnect is typically used to connect an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit (an IC or a chip), to a printed circuit broad. An electrical interconnect is also used during integrated circuit manufacturing for connecting an IC device under test to a test system. In some applications, the electrical interconnect or connector provides separable or remountable connection so that the electronic component attached thereto can be removed and reattached. For example, it may be desirable to mount a packaged microprocessor chip to a personal computer mother board using a separable interconnect device so that malfunctioning chips can be readily removed or upgraded chips can be readily installed.
Similarly, it may be desirable to provide a separable or remountable connection on a printed circuit board (PCB), which typically includes electronic components mounted thereon.